An eye for my friend
by s2.Gackt-sama
Summary: During an investigation of a mysterious murderer. L falls ill, relying on Light to heal him.Is L prey for the criminal? Can Light save him? 1st time Pls reveiw! LxLight
1. Prologue:How it happened

s2.Gackt-sama

An eye for my friend

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own death note! If I did own death note do you think I'd be doin a fan fic on it?

Summary: While out on an investigation L becomes ill and it is up to Light to get him better. Is L prey for a mysterious new killer? Can Light stop him? LxLight

Prologue: How it happened

It was a cold day. Snow was falling outside and it seemed that everything out there was covered in a blanket of frost. A lonesome raven haired detective sat nearby the window and sipped a little from his mug of tea. With the Kira case solved, L wasn't too thrilled about many of the investigations he had to do anymore, as none of them came close to the excitement of the Kira case. Higuchi was found as Kira and that was it. The case had been solved.

L was indeed surprised with the outcome of the case. Not because it was Higuchi (he and the task force had seen right through that). He was mainly surprised that it had ended so abruptly. In his head he was sure that Kira had been Light Yagami. He sighed and made a vow from that day forward to forget about that theory. Light and he had become quite close friends now. It would be wrong to be so distrusting. Being cautious was a completely different thing though.

L shook his head.

"We interrupt your Tv program for a news flash! Reports show of a deadly serial killer known as the 'scarlet shinigami' attacking innocent civilians all over Japan. Two murders have been discovered in Nagasaki four days ago and another pair of vicious murders happened two days ago in Okinawa. An insignia of the initials S.S have been sighted on various parts of the victim's bodies. We ask you to be extremely cautious when out at night. If you have any information please report to the authorities. End of special announcement. We will now return you to 'Sweet sugar cooking'. Enjoy your day."

L looked up from his crouched position at the television, now showing a various array of desserts. L's curiosity had been aroused. He then asked himself. If this case was so huge-why wasn't he notified of it? He frowned. Maybe they were waiting for a bigger case for him (he was the world's first, second and third best detective ever, after all). After dropping the ninth sugar cube into his tea, he got up and reached for the phone. He delicately picked up the cell phone and hit the speed dial for Watari's number.

"Ryuuzaki…? How may I be of assistance to you?"

"Make it possible for me to join the S.S investigation"

"There is no need for that, Ryuuzaki."

L paused. "Why is that?"

"You are already signed in for the investigation."

"…Why am I not there?"

It seemed that Watari had cleared his throat and then continued. "We decided to give you a day off, seeing as you must be tired from all the cases you've solved lately. It was Yagami Light's Idea."

Light's idea huh….the lazily dressed detective didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. The word 'tired' was defiantly not in his dictionary, that's for sure. L's unruly black hair, bad posture, pale skin and eye bags were proof of that. He shrugged it off and continued to Watari.

"Pick me up Watari"

"I thought as much. I will be arriving shortly."

"Thank-you."

L stared out the window once more at the pure white blanket of frost. In all his life, growing up in England, solving cases in America, Japan and all over the world-he had never once touched snow. Sure when he was outside in winter, some snowflakes may have fallen on him, but he had never touched it-no-felt it. Maybe it was because he had never had any liking for the cold. The only exception being ice cream or cold desserts, which he loved dearly and his only source of food he ever ate.

There was a knock at the door. Watari was there a distinguished aged man dressed in a black suit. Watari was not alone, though. Behind him was a handsome, young Japanese man. His perfect layered auburn hair and coffee brown eyes locked onto L's deep black eyes instantly.

"Ryuuzaki, we have a situation on our hands." He said.

"Yagami Light will be joining you Ryuuzaki. Let's head off to the site right away." Watari remarked.

"I'll fill you in on the way, Ryuuzaki" Light replied.

L was slightly peeved. Light was going to fill _him _up on the way. It was always him that was in control. He was meant to know everything _before _everyone else did. He was L! L decided to swallow his pride and agree to it. No point making things more complicated then it needed to be.

"Yes Light-kun, let's go"

They arrived at the site in Watari's classic car, in front of the Tokyo towers. There were already a police squad, on-lookers and of course the unwanted media attention.

"This could be a problem." Light said looking at L. "We can't let them see you…"

"That is Ok Light-kun. I'm sure I'll be fine." L said opening the door.

"Wait!"

L stopped and looked over at Light, who seemed to be getting an item of clothing out of his bag. L looked at him thoughtfully, as Light pulled out a hooded jacket for him.

"Ahh…to conceal my face" L said.

"Not just that." Light replied. "It's freezing out there Ryuuzaki; I don't want you to get sick."

Light had just taken in what he had just said and went pink. He threw the jacket over to L quickly.

"Thank-you" L replied.

L put his arms through the sleeves and attempted to zip the jacket, only it got stuck. Light watched L yank at the zipper and he had to admit. Seeing the world's greatest detective get frustrated at a zipper was pretty cute.

"Here let me help." Light said, prying L's fingers off the zipper and zipping it up for him properly.

When he had gotten it right he looked at L and realized their faces were merely centimeters apart. L blushed and quickly moved away. "Th-there you go." He said slightly flustered.

L put the hood up and bit his finger nail. "Thank-you again Light-kun." He added "I never knew you could be so useful in ways like these, as well."

Light was taken-back. Useful in this was also…? As in dressing him? He shook his head and passed it off, seeing it was an 'L comment' after all.

The door was opened and L and Light walked out. The media was refrained to be around the site, as order from the police. So the pair had felt a little more at ease. The police moved out of the way, and L and Light approached the body. Light flinched slightly. The body was indeed mangled quite badly. The blood had seeped into the snow, and sure enough the initials 'S.S' were carved across (what seemed like a middle aged man)'s chest.

L squatted down. He observed the body. This criminal was good….no traces if evidence had been left behind. L frowned. Over 15-20 minutes the temperature decreased. Light was shivering, it was getting dark. The other officers had left and only Light and L were at the scene. 

L's eyes had widened, there seemed to be…bite marks in the victims neck! L saw a piece of paper underneath the victim's shoe. L's mouth went dry.

"Light-kun, look at this."

Light came over and read what was written on the small piece of paper that Ryuuzaki had discovered. It read:

"_I drained his blood dry with my own teeth. But, nothing would taste as good as the blood from the world's greatest detective. L's head will be mine."_

"Ryuuzaki…I…" Light stopped. "Hey! Ryuuzaki what are you doing!?"

L had been sitting in that squatted position for about 25 minutes now. Light had not noticed that the jacket was off, and L was squatting there with that thin three-quarter white sleeved top and those loose baggy blue jeans. His back was exposed to the freezing air. What was with that guy!? Did he not feel the cold!?

L looked quizzically up at Light. "Is something the matter Light-kun?"

"Put that jacket on! You'll freeze Ryuuzaki!" Light said sternly. "How long ago did you take it off?"

"My apologies" He said slowly picking the jacket up.

Light looked at him and stopped. L's eyes were half open and his face was a ghostly white. His hands were also shaking. Light's eyes widened, if Ryuuzaki persisted to move he'd surely freeze! Light grabbed Ryuuzaki up off the floor, he detective stumbled and he grabbed Light for support.

"I don't feel….well Light-kun" L murmured. L felt himself lose it as he feinted off in Light's arms.

"Ryuuzaki!!" Light chocked.

End of prologue.


	2. Note: End of Kira case

An eye for my friend

Disclaimer: It's true I don't own death note...I wish I did, but as we all know WE CANT!

Note to Readers:

First of all, Thank-you for reviewing already! It's my first fic here and I'm pretty noob! Since I was rushing, I see that I made a few punctuation mistakes (Thanks Kaylabirde!) and lacking a little detail when it came to how abruptly the case had ended (with Kira). I hope you can over-look the punctuation and grammar mistakes if I make them now and then.

Oh! And I made a bad typo in the bit _"__L blushed and quickly moved away. "Th-there you go." He said slightly flustered._Where it says 'L' it's meant to be Light Ok!

I'm going to tell you how the Kira case ended now, just to fill you in.

End of the Kira case:

When Light had given up the death note he had lost all memory of it, as you may know. In the meantime he had been helping L and the rest of the task force with the investigation. That forest that the death note was buried in (under that tree) had been cleared out by construction in order to create a new bank. Before Misa could get the death note for Light, construction was already taking place and she was refrained to leave the construction site area.

Misa and Light now had no memory of them owning the death note, and were committed to helping L and the rest of the task force with the Kira investigation. Light was passed off as innocent after the 24/7 surveillance on him, as was Misa. After Higuchi was found as Kira, only L and chief Yagami handled the death note, as L feared that some-how Light was still Kira and if Light had touched it the power to become Kira might be transferred to him.

Higuchi's death note was immediately disposed after his death. L had no evidence now that Light and Misa were Kira. Misa was sent back to continue with her career. And Light pursued his with the task force. Higuchi was the only Kira. He was caught and the case was solved.

L had been some-what disappointed with the outcome, as he was so sure that Light was Kira. Light had reassured L and told him that it wasn't his (L's) fault for the misjudgement. And that they would work together for many cases to come.

L had liked the idea that Light would still be working him, as Light was the only one that had similar intellect to him. He also wanted Light to work with him for other reasons, but he couldn't really pinpoint why he did.

OK! That was how I concluded it. I hope you don't think that it sucked too much! I'm going to keep on writing! Thank-you to people that reviewed! (Kaylabirde, XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx, chibi-eru and others that read... Keep on reviewing! I'll do my best!


	3. End of prologue chapter 2: Hypothermia

An eye for my friend

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own death note .

**Ughhh...Exams this week, hope I do Ok!**

**Another chapter's here! I hope you understood about how I ended the Kira case and it wasn't too lame for you Please keep reviewing! I'll do my best! **

Chapter 2: Hypothermia

Light looked around frantically. It was snowing like crazy! He wondered if they were caught in a freak blizzard. Snow pelted on the two of them. Light felt his face going numb, as he searched his pockets for his cell phone.

Light thought about ringing 110. But he had no idea where the two of them were, as the blizzard seemed to be engulfing their surroundings quite quickly. He decided to call Watari first, L had a tracking device located in his back pocket, and so even if Light didn't know where they were, Watari could find them.

He dialled as quickly as he could; his fingers were beginning to feel numb as well.

"How may I help you?" Watari's dignified voice came muffled and crackly from the other end.

"We need help! Come back to the site to pick us up!"

"You're still out there!? I'm on my way."

Light was shivering. We're they going to die here before catching the criminal? Not if he could help it. Light looked at the freezing detective. L's shivering was wavering from mild to strong. Light suddenly became very worried _'what if he really WAS to die before help reached!?' _ Light shook his head. No! He would never think like that. Watari would be here soon, and L would get medical attention as soon as possible. In times like this Light had to be calm.

It seemed as though L was going in and out of consciousness. "...L-L-Light-k-kun."

Body heat was important in times like this. Light pulled the freezing detective as close as he could to himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, L was constantly shivering.

"Y-You're going to be O-Ok." Light said softly to him.

Light felt heat from behind him; he turned and saw it was coming from the lights of Watari's classic car. Light felt immediate relief. Light pulled the incredibly pale man to his feet and anchored him from the shoulders, as Watari stepped out of the car immediately to help.

The two of them pulled the now ghostly white Ryuuzaki, into the back seats of Watari's car. Light jumped in the back also, as Watari started the ignition. Light still held the detective during the ride. The heater felt good and the car was now very warm. L did not look any better though. A cold sweat took over Light, was he becoming sick too? He doubted it; he was too worried about Ryuuzaki. Watari must have noticed because he spoke up.

"Do not worry." Watari said "I'm sure Ryuuzaki will be alright, I'm afraid he has a rather poor immune system, though."

Light could believe that. Someone who eats nothing but sweets, hardly ever sleeps, bad posture and scrawny as hell. Cold like that will do that to a person, alright. Light didn't feel better though, even to be reassured from Watari didn't seem to help. He knew that he would never be satisfied unless he saw L-no, his friend get better right in front of his eyes.

The car stopped. They were at the hotel, L was residing in.

"I've called for a medical squad to visit Ryuuzaki's room especially." Watari declared.

Light nodded towing the shivering L into the hotel to his room, where he was greeted by a doctor and two medical practitioners. L was laid on the bed, while the doctors did tests, discuss among themselves and basically did what doctors did. Light was told to leave the room for the time being. As he closed the door behind him, he sat down on the floor next to the door like a child would wait for his mother, after a fight they had to apologise.

While all this was going on. Light was still outside waiting...more like worrying. _'The great L, out in the snow for to long and now gravely ill'_ he thought bitterly. Not words that would usually associate, when one would hear the words 'world's best detective'. After around 10-15 more minutes of worrying. The door was opened and Light was allowed back in the room.

A lady doctor turned to Light and said. "I'm afraid your friend has developed the first stage of hypothermia"

Light froze. Should he be happy that it's only stage one...or should he be even more worried that his friend had hypothermia!? Light knew a bit about hypothermia, but he was still unsure of how he could possibly handle the situation. This wasn't a case he was used to dealing with.

"What...can I do to help?" he asked slowly, looking over at L, who had seemed to be getting some sort of medication.

"Moving him to a hospital wouldn't be a good idea now, so may I suggest you take care of him for the time being, sir?" The lady doctor asked.

"Oh! Yes of course!" Light answered quickly."Is there anything I need to do?"

For the first time in his life, Light felt rather helpless. He couldn't possibly finish the case without his partners help and he had no idea how to take care of him. Relying on others was definitely something Light didn't like doing.

The doctor nodded, handing him a note of paper."I need you to get him as warm as you can to bring his internal temperature back to normal. Cover him with plenty of blankets and if possible a transfer of body heat would do him good." She then added. "Please refrain from rubbing his back or anywhere else, however. "

Light nodded, taking things into consideration. "I will thank-you"

"Let us know if anything turns up."

And with that they left the room. Watari had asked Light if he needed help. Light replied shaking his head and Watari too, left the room.

It was now only Light and the bedridden Ryuuzaki.

L was loaded with blankets. Light wondered if Ryuuzaki could move at all under there. He looked at the note that the doctor had given him. It was instructions, of what she had said previously before. The words 'your own body heat' rang around in his head.

Light sighed, took off his slippers and approached the bed. He moved some of the blankets so he could get in. After getting in he topped the blankets back up again and wrapped his arms around Ryuuzaki's chest and pulled the detective in as close as he could.

Light went bright red._"This...feels kinda wrong..."_ he thought. He then shook his head to get rid of the thoughts flooding his already stressed head. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

Well...he almost went to sleep.

L started to get rather restless in his sleep. This began to get increasingly hard as Light felt he was trying to hold down a struggling child. L began subconsciously whining as Light wouldn't let go. Light sighed heavily and let go of the restless detective. L turned and once again the two of their faces were millimetres apart.

"I'm cold Light-kun."

Light's eyes snapped open to meet a much larger pair of deep dark eyes staring at him. Light flinched. He felt stupid for doing so however-this was L after all. He should've been used to this by now.

"I'm hungry too, Light-kun." L's voice was a whisper now.

"I'll get you something hot right away!" Light said quickly.

He slipped out of the mountain of blankets and ordered some chicken and corn soup over room service. He hung up, not really satisfied that they would take fifteen minutes for a small bowl of soup.

He entered the bedroom once again to see, the flax haired man shivering. He looked up at the tired Light sitting on the bed. Light picked up the fallen blankets off the floor and covered the other man. L sniffed and looked at Light with his big round eyes.

"Light-kun." He spoke up softly.

Light turned towards him, wondering if it was another request for him to do something.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

"I'd like to apologise" He said. "You m-must want to continue with the case, yet you are stuck attending to my needs. I-I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, Ryuuzaki." Light said smiling at him. "That's what friends are for."

Still shaking slightly, L lowered his gaze to the floor and attempted to put a finger to his mouth. His hand shook as he bit his nail.

"Friends..." L murmured to himself. "I'm glad Light-kun is my friend, even if he is the only one I have."

Light chuckled softly. "Why's that Ryuuzaki?" he asked.

"Because...having friends makes living life worth while...I know that now." L said, still not looking at Light in the eye. "Light-kun makes living life worth while."

Light was taken back. He then smiled at L, who in turn gave Light quite a goofy grin.

There was a light knocking at the door. Light got up and opened the door, received the hot bowl of soup and what seemed like a small slip of paper with the receipt.

Light handed the bowl of soup to L. There was a look of distaste on the detective's face. Light put the bowl of soup down on the bedside table next to him, now realizing the only way to get the soup in the detective was to forcefully feed the detective. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the struggle of feeding him either.

Light checked the receipt. 1200 yen, rip off.

He then checked what the other slip of paper was. He expected it to be some kind of discount voucher that usually came with receipts and such. Light was shocked to see it was a note of some sort. He read it slowly and stopped.

His eyes widened and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. The note read:

'_**L, now that you are ill it will be of a great advantage to me. I won't stop until you look worse then my last victim.**_

_**Signed S.S'**_

Light thought of the corpse of the mangled victim. He felt sicker still. And how did the criminal know that L was sick? Then it came clear to him. The Silent Shinigami was there! Light kept thinking _"If he was there...how long was he watching!? If he had been there the whole time...why weren't we attacked...?" _Light sighed heavily.

L coughed heavily, and then asked. "Is something the matter, Light-kun?"

**Did you like the chapter Ok? Sorry if it was a bit long (I got pretty into it) XD 'Translucent Darkness' I'm glad you like the story so far and thank-you for the fav 'lemoni'! Please keep reviewing everyone! I'll try to update as fast as I can, if you review I'll update bahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4: Relocation

An eye for my friend

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that a few people would like to own death note, so would I! But I NEVER will starts bawling

**Hi again! Sorry I took a while to update; I fell in love with writing about the miniature L in my other story. (Hell, I'm in love with writing about L all together!) Yeah I made a bit of a typo (Thanx 4 pointing it out) I didn't know whether to call S.S, 'Silent Shinigami' or 'Scarlet Shinigami'...? Silent reminds me of a silent killer and scarlet reminds me of blood I might keep it as scarlet then XD Anyways sorry (I make quite a few typo's) " Onwards with the fic!**

Light cleared his throat and turned to the curious detective. He put the slip of paper in his back pocket. "It's nothing don't worry about it." He said. "You really need to eat, Ryuuzaki."

"I'd prefer some sort of dessert assortment, Light-kun."

"You shouldn't be eating anything cold now."

"I-I...know, but..."

Light sighed; he didn't mean to be impatient. He picked up the bowl of soup and sat down on the bed. It seemed that he really did have to forcefully feed the stubborn detective. Light picked up the spoon. "Open wide, Ryuuzaki."

"I won't"

Light hadn't known of what a kid Ryuuzaki could be, well Light was just going to have to feed the detective all the same. He removed some of the blankets to make feeding accessible and advanced against the target (Ryuuzaki). The detective, shaking slightly tried moving backwards, but stumbled over the mass of blankets behind him and fell off the bed. "Auuggh!"

"Ryuuzaki!?"

Light quickly put the soup down on the bedside table, and hopped off the bed to see a rather disorientated detective lying on the floor looking up at him. L tried perching up on his feet, but fell back down again. He wrapped his arms around himself and started to shake. Light shook his head while helping the detective to his feet again. Ryuuzaki sneezed and Light jumped backwards. L looked at Light with tired eyes. "I'm sorry, did I scare Light-kun?" he asked in a small voice. "I promise you that it's not contagious."

"You didn't scare me, Ryuuzaki!!" Light said putting both his hands on Ryuuzaki's slouched shoulders. "I'm much more worried about you!" he said, guiding him back to the bed.

"Please...d-don't be worried."

"I'll think about it, if you start drinking this soup, before it get's cold."

The detective paused, as if thinking about the safest method of drinking the deadly soup. He looked at Light with an embarrassed expression on his face. "I might drink it, Light-kun."

L was defeated and had to drink the evil soup.

L edged near the bedside table, Light softly pushed the detective back and wrapped him up in more blankets. "You've got to keep warm, Ryuuzaki." He said in a reassuring tone. Picking up the bowl and spooning the mixture into Ryuuzaki's mouth.

"This is kind of weird, Light-kun."

"That's what happens when you leave the soup for too long."

"I meant you feeding me like this."

Light looked at the young man opposite to him. Light hadn't really thought of it that way, he was just helping out a sick friend after all. It didn't really come into his mind in an odd sort of way.

"The soups not that bad, Light-kun." L said licking his upper lip. Light smiled at him.

"Told you it wasn't so bad." He said in a _'see...I told you so'_ voice.

"The corn is sweet."

Light knew that, that was the only reason Ryuuzaki was eating the soup. He wondered how many types of sweet soup there were on the menu; he'd have to order some more quickly. The soup was already half gone. If Ryuuzaki actually liked it, it mustn't have been bad. Light tried some himself. It was pretty sweet, he wondered if Ryuuzaki had added any sugar in the mixture while his back was turned. It sounded like something that he would do.

Light hadn't noticed, that he had spilt a little of the soup around the bottom of his lip. As Ryuuzaki was very perceptive he noticed straight away. His deep dark eyes locked right onto the site of Light's bottom lip. Light looked at Ryuuzaki and tilted his head a little to the side. _'What was wrong with him? Was he even blinking? What was he staring at...?' _These small thoughts wafted around his head.

Without warning (which was usually how Ryuuzaki acted anyway.) He leant in dangerously close and licked Light's bottom lip. Light froze. _'Wh-what the hell!?' _ He felt himself saying in his head. The detective in front of him remained in his composed state. "Light-kun, sure is a messy eater." He said slowly. "As I am not one to waste food, I was merely helping you out-that's all."

As if, Ryuuzaki.

Light went a bright shade of red. "I-I could've done that myself, Ryuuzaki." He said, with great difficulty.

"Indeed, you were helping me so I just returned the favour." He added. "I am no longer hungry now."

Neither was Light.

"Y-Yeah, Ok." Light said, getting up and dumping the bowl in the bin. Light couldn't believe what had just happened, and he had a hard time shaking it off too. _'Did Ryuuzaki actually like him...?' _ Light's tongue traced his bottom lip. He realized what he was doing and bit his tongue. _'It's because of the hypothermia...that's the only reason, why...' _ He told himself. It was a good thing he hadn't shown L the slip of paper, otherwise it might have had a worse negative impact on the bedridden detective. He told himself that he'd tell Ryuuzaki about the note, when he felt better. No use pouring petrol on fire. Tomorrow he'd find that room service guy, and question him with anything that he could think of. He was definitely sure that he would find out at least a little about this 'Scarlet Shinigami'.

Or at least he hoped he would.

Light turned to look at his friend, who was covered in blankets with only his head sticking out. L wore a, some-what satisfied look on his face.

Light wished that he knew what his partner was thinking. Seeing as Ryuuzaki was most unlike other people he would have a very hard time finding that out.

"I think we need to sleep, Ryuuzaki."

"Will you be with me...?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then."

L innocently snuggled underneath the sheets and blankets and looked up at the looming Light Yagami. He continued staring like a child waiting for a parental figure to be tucked in. Light shook his head and chuckled getting into the bed. He was so tired, his eyes began getting heavy with sleep as he felt himself dosing off into a deep slumber.

"Light-kun...?"

Light sighed heavily, he turned to face the detective whose eyes never seemed to close. The detective had an expectant look on his face, as if just looking at him in response wasn't enough.

"...Yes...Ryuuzaki?" A tired Light Yagami said. He wasn't fully listening, he just wanted to sleep.

"Good night, Light-kun."

"Good night, Ryuuzaki..." Light said giving his friend a tired smile. What he really should of said was 'good morning'. He rolled over on his other side; suddenly he heard a slight yelp from his partner. Light turned immediately.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki!?" he asked worried.

"Oh...nothing you just rolled onto me arm..." He said quite calmly. "G-good night."

"Ahh...sorry, good night." Light replied. What was his arm doing there...? Light mentally shrugged it off. He yawned; the two of them finally got to sleep at around 3 am.

Light woke up the next morning at around 11.30am. He had overslept. He checked the time and freaked out appropriately. _'What about L!? I should be looking after him!' _His mind was racing. _'Where was he anyway...?' _ The young man shot up in the bed. He saw blankets lying around on the floor and a cupcake on the bedside table. He figured that was meant to be breakfast. Light got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. L wasn't in sight. He then searched the main room of the apartment, L was still no where to be seen.

Light walked back into the bedroom. It was unlike L to just go off and leave without saying a word, especially with a maniac killer on the loose that was out to get him. Then Light remembered, there was one place that he hadn't checked yet-the balcony!

As he approached the balcony he saw a huddled figure staring through the bars at the edge of balcony. Snow wafted from the sky and it was freezing. Light raised a brow; did the detective not feel the cold at all? Light quickly moved into the small area.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you doing!?" He said sternly. "Do you even want to get better at all!?"

He grabbed the detective's ice-cold hand and pulled. The pale man resisted. Light tugged harder, but Ryuuzaki was holding his ground. Light sighed heavily, this was enough.

He threw his arms around the rather surprised detective and attempted to drag the detective back inside. It was a lot harder then he thought, however. L's pale hands grabbed tightly around the bars of the balcony, Light was now struggling. For an ill person, L certainly had a lot of strength. Light let go frustrated at the stubborn man. L staggered forward and just missed hitting his head on the bars. It sounded as he had mumbled something along the lines of _'damn inertia'. _L still said nothing as he sat on the floor of the balcony looking up at the dull sky. Light threw his hands up in frustration.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Ryuuzaki!?" He said in a tone that wasn't an 'inside' one.

"...Well now you know what it's like to be kept from knowing something, Light-kun."

Light stopped. What did he mean...? Light wasn't keeping anything from him, was he? His partner got up slowly. It seemed he had something in his back pocket and was reaching out to get something; he was swaying a little as he did-no doubt it was because of his physical state.

"This."

Light stared at it; it looked like a normal small slip of paper. Then he froze in a sudden realization. He slowly reached into his back pocket. It was empty. _'He must've taken it when we went to bed...and he had gotten it when I rolled over onto his arm...' _ Light glared at the detective. It was something he was used to from L, an excellent pick-pocket. Though, it never crossed his mind that L would do it to him. Light always thought of himself as being very perceptive, though Ryuuzaki's perceptive skill was on a whole new level to his.

"Ryuuzaki...I was going to tell you, when you got a bit better." Light protested.

"And what good would that do me; I'd still learn the same way and react the same way." He added. "No matter in what condition I am."

Light slowly nodded. "I was only worried...I'm sorry Ryuuzaki..." he said.

Suddenly, L wrapped both his arms around his frail body and started to shake. Light rushed over to him and brought him away from the balcony.

"L-l-light-kun..." The detective said shaking mildly."I-I'm sorry."

'_Body heat...that's all I'm doing this for...' _Light told himself mentally, while wrapping his arms around his friend. L was still shaking, Light thought about rushing away quickly to grab a few blankets from the bedroom. Leaving L like this however, he preferred not to. Holding Ryuuzaki the way he was now, made him feel warmer as well. It felt...good.

"Ryuuzaki..." He said slowly.

"Y-yes, Light-kun...?"

"We're going to find that criminal...and we're going to get him, ok?"

Though Light couldn't see entirely, he was sure a small smile had crept on his partners face. Still shivering, he nodded slightly. "Thank-you..." he whispered.

Starting from today, Light made a mental vow that he would immediately begin investigating. He already had a few ideas. He'd track down that room service guy and ask as many questions as he could. The slip of paper was from a docket at the counter of the hotel where people, usually wrote comments about the hotel or ideas on how it could be improved. He'd question the people there as well and ask for all security tapes from that area. He would have to have at least something out of that.

He stopped at looked at the slip that was still in his partners shaking hand. The paper was from the hotel. How did the 'Scarlet Shinigami' know they were staying here? Were they followed...? The room service guy had brought the slip of paper too...it couldn't have been a random guess that the two of them were in this room. There were 120 rooms! Light's eyes widened. He held the detective a little closer.

The criminal knew exactly where and what time it was when they ordered the soup, otherwise the slip couldn't have been with the receipt. It was also highly unlikely that the criminal just went up to the room service and told him to deliver the note. Was the phone tapped? Could he/she of hacked into the security system and be watching them right now!?

Did the criminal have had anybody working for them that had slipped in the note for him/her?. He doubted it, but one could never be so sure.

Investigating would have to be postponed for now. The main priority now was getting out of here, undetected!

** The end of another chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry that it was ages for the update, better late then ever I guess! I'm also sorry if there were typo's or stuff, I'm not really my most aware when it's 2am. XD Anyway exams are over! So expect quicker updates! Thanx again to all that wished me good luck! Keep reviewing! **


End file.
